Randomized Destiny
by D4RK HELIOSS
Summary: A boy named Max sets off on an adventure in the Hoenn region 2 years after the war, hardly anything was left the same, only somethings... (Based on my play through of pokemon emerald randomizer.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so I won't be surprised if I get a lot of criticism, so this story is based on my randomized Pokémon emerald plays through so the story starts here. Oh and I don't own Pokémon

Prologue: A long time ago, in the world of Pokémon everything was peaceful, all the criminal organizations have been stopped, by legendary trainers who lived to tell the tale, all of them have beat the league champions and made the world a peaceful place.

But one day a terrible war broke out. A war that was made up of unspeakable disasters. The legendaries have tried to stop it, but they could not do it. They have failed Arceus, and he has had enough.

He wiped out almost everything, and restored it in a different way. Although some things stayed the same.

A boy named Max has been just moving in to a town called Littleroot town, a town that was special for something but he could not remember what for. His mum called "Max! You can come out of the cab now!" But she had no reply. "MAX!" Max awoke from his nap and nearly tripped trying to get out of the cab lazily, "Yes mum?" He asked, "We're here!" His mum said.

Max suddenly realizes and jumps up in joy. "Wow sure is warm in here!" he exclaims, As soon as Max was going to run off into the small streets of Littleroot, His mum stopped him. "No! You are going to go to your room first and set the clock!" His mum angrily blurts out. "But mum" Max protested, "No buts "his mum replied "Go to your room NOW!"

As soon as Max climbs the stairs he arrives in his new room. He looks around, "Very familiar" He exclaims, as a confused look crosses his face. As he goes to set the clock a Pokémon purple in colour was spying on him, it was very tall and had a very bushy tail.

When max turned around after setting the clock, he saw the creature run away at the blink of an eye, he ran to the window and saw nothing. He decided it was his imagination and walked downstairs.

His mum looked like she was eager to tell him something, as he walked up she told him that another kid was expecting him, as soon as he heard this he ran out of the door into the open roads of Littleroot, there was no cars, there was no Pokémon, there was only quiet. "Huh? I thought someone was out here?" he commented, "This place is even surrounded by trees! It looks like you can't get out of here!" Although he did see some buildings, he started heading to the tallest one.

It turned out that the tallest one was a Pokémon lab! "Bingo!" He whispered as he began to ring the doorbell. A short man in a lab coat has answered the door, "Ah! You must be looking for May!" The man cheered, "May!? May Birch?!" he squeaked, May Birch was a pen pal of his, he used to write to her through the mail, "Yes May Birch, why do you ask?" the short man answered, "Oh n-nothing, where does she live?" "She lives in the house just on the right" He assured, the man and Max bided farewell as Max is headed to the Birch House.

As soon as he knocks on the door, A lady answers, "Oh you must be max! Come on in, our daughter was expecting you!" Max walks in with a surprised expression, "I think she's upstairs" the lady directs.

When max arrives at May's room, there was no one inside. There was a poke ball on the ground, when Max was about to touch it, a girl in a green bandana runs in. "DO NOT TOUCH MY DARLING WYNAUT YOU THIEF!" She screams and attacks Max angrily, when she was going to hurt him, he turned around and May realized "Oh sorry I overreacted, I didn't know it was you!"

"Well i guess I'm ready to go an adventure!" May exclaimed, "Adventure?" Max asked, "Yes! It's when i go help dad with the Pokémon Encyclopaedia! Okay its time to go now, i need to get ready!" May replied.

When max was going home he heard several screams from behind the trees. He decided to go and investigate, "Oh phew! It's about time i got to know how to walk out of here!" he spoke to himself as he spotted an opening between some trees. When he got to the opening, he saw a man in a lab coat similar to the coat the short man was wearing, he was getting chased by a Red Poochyena , Max rushed over. "HEY YOU! PLEASE HELP! IN MY BAG THERE ARE POKEBALLS! " The man screamed, Max nodded and took a ball, He threw it up in the air as a creature popped out at the speed of light, it was a Yellow bird, known as "Spearow" It had a electric typing due to the radiation of the explosion of the war. Only a few knew about the war. One of them was Max.

So Max tried to order the bird to use an attack, "Tackle!" He shouted, with confidence in his voice. The bird charged at its foe and eventually hit, The Poochyena fled.

"Oh! Thanks for saving my life there! The radiation has made Pokémon more deadly, Come to my lab!"

As they head to the lab the same creature from before was spying on them. Why is it there? Why is Littleroot Town familiar? You will find out if you read on in the next chapter.

Phew that took me a long time, and the reason the Pokémon have different typing, and colour, its because i randomised them too. And if you want more chapters i need to get going on the game.

Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, this is the second chapter of my first fan fiction, "Randomized Destiny", It will contain the answers to your questions that were asked last chapter.

"You did well out there! , That Poochyena could have killed me!" The man says, Max has been led into the same lab he had went to just 10 minutes ago, " I haven't introduced myself properly, My name is Professor Birch, You might know me from the TV programs and books i have been in " The professor adds, "Well my name is Max, i have moved in". As soon as they were about to continue a young girl had rushed into the lab. "Dad!" she squeaks, "what is it May? , can't you see I'm in the middle of a conversation?" the professor protests before being cut off by his daughter "oh don't be silly dad, i just found a rare Pokémon!".

"Well let's see it!" Birch replies in excitement. A white bolt pops out of the ball shaping a massive green creature made of ice, "A Regice?!" The prof. Exclaims as he records it into a mechanical encyclopaedia, "Well sorry to say, but they're quite common around these parts" The professor explains much to May's dismay.

"Hey, Max? Can i ask you a favour?" asks the professor, "Yes sir?" he replies, "You see we needed another person to do this" The professor explains, "we need those people to complete this encyclopaedia! And if you do, I'll let you have the Spearow you used earlier!". Max looks at the professor "Seriously!?" He asks with happiness in his voice, "Yes, Seriously" May adds.

The question was answered without hesitation, Max ran out before anyone could stop him, and into the wilderness leaving May and the Professor at the lab.

While he was running he bumped into a very hard object, It was as hard as ice, what if it IS ice. Max looks up and sees a huge icy robot, it looked familiar. It was a Regice. Max immediately threw his pokeball up in the air and shouted "Go Spearow!" as an electric bird flies out in the air. The icy giant tried to whack the bird off the air but missed, "Peck!" Max screamed, Spearow's beak was full of energy while it charges at the colossal giant. A crash filled the air as the giant fell, "Yeah!" Max cheered, "Take that you gigantic green hunk of ice!".

As max was following the signs to a small civilization called Oldale Town, he noticed the same purple creature from before, before he could reach it, it flees. When he reached Oldale, he goes to the Pokémon centre. He couldn't sleep, so he spent half of the night staring at the ceiling and asking questions. Why was that creature following him?, why is everything familiar? He could not stop thinking about them, eventually, he fell asleep.

The next day he had a message delivered to him. It was from professor birch, it writes: Hello Max, i have to inform you that there are evil people out there, they are called union workers, and they are trying to start a war, their army, are called the bandana band. Please stay away from them on your adventure; I'm sure the military will stop them. Yours sincerely Professor birch.

Max wondered "Who are they?" and decided they're just crazy people and started heading for Petalburg.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to Randomized Destiny, and i have to ask you guys, please can you send reviews and tell me what you think of my Fan Fiction, because it will get me more comfortable writing this. Thanks

Max was on his way to Petalburg when a boy stepped in the way "Stop!" He shouted, "If you are a trainer, then this is a challenge you cannot refuse!", "Bring it!"Max replies. Both of the boys toss their Pokeballs up in the air as the battle starts, The other boy's Pokémon was a red floating robot that looked like a loose arm named "Beldum".

"Luke! Use drill peck!" shouts Max, the Spearow that he had obtained from prof. Birch was named Luke. When the bird flew up in the air and started twirling so fast its beak was as sharp as a needle, the Beldum charged at it attempting a tackle, they both collided resulting in both getting seriously injured, but their hopes of winning the battle were still there. "Take down!" the other boy squeals, as the Beldum braced for impact while charging at the yellow bird, Luke attempted to make a quick evasion but ended up tripping up.

The Beldum hit Luke so hard that he had already fainted, "Luke!" shouts Max, "are you okay buddy?" he adds. The bird responds with a weakened squawk and falling asleep, Max takes it to the Pokémon centre, "how did i lose?" thinks Max "maybe I'm not a good trainer after all". "Of course you are!" Says an unknown voice, "WHO SAID THAT!" shouted max, alerted that there was no one in the Pokémon centre hotel room except for him... and Luke, "was that you Luke!?" Max asks in a scared tone, "yes, it was me" Luke suddenly replies "you are one of the few people to have this condition, you are a gifted person" he adds.

"Oh my god, I did not know about this before, how come!?" asks Max, disturbed, "it's probably because Pokémon did not talk to you before in this way, they can sense that you have it, like i did from the start" Luke explains, "cool, you seem nice! But can you help me with planning how to beat that boy, he won't let us pass until we beat him!" Max replies in an annoyed voice. "I definitely will, as i am your partner, and what we need is another friend" the Spearow adds, "another one? But where?" Max asks.

"I know someone" Luke says "we leave tomorrow to look for her", "oooh a SHE!" Max annoys Luke " you gonna go all romantic?", "dear god NO! I AM NOT, although she is pretty, BUT NO!" Luke responds angrily.

The noisy two continue arguing as a shadowy figure walks outside, the figure walks into the local 24 hour pokemart. As soon as he walks in he pulls out an m1911 pistol and shouts "GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!", before he could do anything else, a purple creature snuck up behind him and slit his throat with a razor sharp leaf. The shopkeeper saw this happen and was disturbed and relieved at the same time, he phones the police to report the disaster.

Next morning Max and the Spearow set out to find Luke's childhood friend named "Sophia", Luke mentions that the last time he saw her she was a vulpix, but by now she would be grown up.

So thats the end of chapter 3, remember to leave a review, PLOX!


	4. Chapter 4

This is the 4th chapter of Randomized Destiny, i have nothing to say. Enjoy

Max and Luke were walking nearby the path that they got jumped by a boy, "so where is she?" Max asks, "she should be somewhere in here, don't expect me to know EVERYTHING as i only know that she lives here now" claims the yellow Spearow "i only knew her when i was a chick".

A beautiful sight had claimed the field, a light blue Ninetails jumped out in front of them. Its fur looked like it was made from diamond, "Luke?" she asks "i thought you would be a Fearow by now", "no Sophia i was kept in a lab the whole time, after you left i got caught" explains Luke, "well that explains why you're with that trainer" points out Sophia, "oh him? He's the nice kind of trainer, and we also need your help" Luke chatters, "me? With a trainer? NEVER", Sophia protests.

"But we will NEVER get past that trainer over there" points Luke, Sophia looks at Max then back to Luke, then back at Max, "okay fine" she says in a disgusted voice "but you WILL release me after, understood?", they nodded their heads, and began walking in the boy's direction. "STOP! Oh it's you again, have you come to lose again?" rudely asks the boy, "nope, i have come to win this time!" Max responds. Both trainers throw their pokeballs high up in the air, Sophia landed on her feet ready to attack as the Beldum jumps out of its ball as well, "ember!" shouts Max, Sophia opened her mouth and blew out an extensive amount of fire thus burning the Beldum and leaving it severely burned. "I won't lose! Beldum! Take down!" shouts the opposing boy, Beldum starts charging fast as he did in the last battle, he nearly hit Sophia, but she jumped out of the way which caused Beldum to crash into a tree and faint, "Beldum! No!" shouts the boy "Okay Max you won fair and square, I'll see you next time and we will battle again!". The three of them walked on to Petalburg, happily, "but Sophia i thought you were going to go away from us?" "Nope! I love you guys, in the wild, i had hardly anyone to talk to, they were all afraid of me" Sophia gladly responds.

When they finally saw a sign say "Petalburg" they headed towards the town which was very quiet at the moment, they reached a building titled "Union Control", Max recognized the name, it was that band of people attempting to take over the world, however they did not go in. They headed for the local Pokémon centre to stay the night, they offer free healthcare and hotel services for trainers who have a trainer card, as Sophia and Luke were eating their food, Max was watching TV, "There was an attempted but failed robbery on the Oldale town pokemart " the reporter woman explains to the camera "the reason it failed was completely unknown except for the fact the shopkeeper saw a creature attack the man, it had slit his throat!" the camera shows the crime scene in Oldale the pokemart, now closed. "And here we interview the terrified shopkeeper" the woman points the microphone to the man's mouth "i-it was this big purple lizard thing that pulled out this sharp leaf and used it like a knife on the man, i was very relieved but at the same time scared" the man stuttered.

"We were there last night!" Max loudly states alerted, purple, sharp leaf, bushy tail, it's the creature that followed him! And it's probably still following! "GUYS! I think someone wants to murder me!" Max states, "now don't be silly Max, no one wants to murder you, it's probably a Pokémon that wants to join us" Luke replies, "i don't think so, but we need some sleep goodnight guys" Max says to the two Pokémon and goes to sleep.

"Sometimes i think that something is special about that boy, like he's important for something" whispers Luke as he and Sophia gaze at the moon out of the window, "Yeah, i don't think he's just any trainer, he can hear us and something is following him" Sophia answers "let's get to sleep" "yes that's a great idea" says Luke as they drift away to sleep.

Remember to leave a review and favourite, bye.


End file.
